


Maybe It's Time

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Jackson invites Stiles to spend Valentine’s day with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A (late) little Valentine’s day fic!

“Jackson?” Stiles says curiously when he answers the phone.

“Yes, it’s me,” Jackson huffs, and Stiles just knows that he’s rolling his eyes.

“What’s up?” he asks, because while Jackson texts him occasionally, he never calls.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out today,” Jackson says, sounding cool and casual. Almost suspiciously so.

“Uh, it’s Valentine’s day,” Stiles says pointedly. “Aren’t you supposed to be going on a date with Lydia?”

“We broke up three months ago, Stiles.”

“Oh. Sorry,” he says belatedly. He’d been working two jobs over winter break, has been busy with school since then, and hasn’t really had that much time to keep up with the pack. Obviously he’d missed some things.

“It’s fine,” Jackson says dismissively. He and Lydia have been on and off for as long as Stiles has known them. He’s probably used to it by now. “So?”

“So what makes you think _I_ don’t have a date tonight?” Stiles asks.

“You don’t,” Jackson says with absolute certainty.

“I’m kind of offended by how sure you are,” Stiles grumbles.

“I asked Scott, he said you didn’t have a date,” Jackson says. “Do you want to come over?”

“I’m guessing you’re at the condo?” Stiles asks. He’s not really sure he’s up for driving an hour out of town after class today.

“No, I’m in Beacon Hills,” Jackson says. “I’m house-sitting for my parents, they’re on vacation this week.”

Years ago, Stiles would have only heard the confident tone, and would have missed the quiet bit of disappointment underneath. Jackson’s parents always seem to be out of town for one reason or another, and Jackson always seems to take it a little bit personally.

“Oh. Well sure, I’ll be your Valentine’s buddy,” he says as cheerfully as possible. Sure enough, he hears Jackson’s sigh of disapproval down the line.

“Just come over when you’re done with school,” he says, and then, like the true gentleman he is, promptly hangs up on Stiles.

 

*

 

When Stiles pulls up in the driveway, he actually stares at the house for a moment, verifying that he’s in the right place. He’s been over to Jackson’s condo several times, and Jackson has been to Stiles’ apartment a time or two, but he hasn’t been to Jackson’s parents’ house in ages. He’d forgotten how big it is.

He rings the doorbell and then waits, keeping his hands behind his back. It _is_ Valentine’s day, and Stiles has never missed an opportunity to be a little shit, so he’d stopped at the store on his way over.

When Jackson opens the door, Stiles gives him a bright grin and hands the fluffy red and pink bear to him, and he takes it automatically.

He stares down at it with a vaguely disgusted look, lip curled. “Stiles, what—”

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Stiles says cheerfully. “Figured I’d better bring you a little something, I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed,” he adds with a little wink.

He’d swear, for an instant, that Jackson was blushing, but he turns away before Stiles can verify. “Come on in,” he says, heading into the living room.

Stiles is a little afraid Jackson is going to shred the little stuffed bear with his claws, but he just sets it down in one of the armchairs instead. Stiles doesn’t say anything when he gives it a little pat, then walks over to the couch.

“I’ve got a couple of things to finish up,” Jackson says, gesturing toward the office. Stiles knows he does some kind of consulting for his parents’ business, and that it keeps him busy, even though he mostly gets to work from home. “You can look through the movies, and see which ones you want to watch.”

“Oh, you’re gonna let me pick?” Stiles asks, feigning surprise.

“As long as you don’t pick The Notebook,” Jackson says dryly, then heads down the hall.

 

*

 

They spend the rest of the day watching movies and catching up with each other, and it’s more fun than Stiles would have imagined.

It’s also bringing a resurgence of the huge crush he used to have on Jackson. He’d thought he was over that, but apparently not.

Jackson makes them nachos while they watch Die Hard, Stiles’ truly romantic pick for the holiday. Then later he deigns to bake some frozen pizza, and it’s actually from Stiles’ favorite brand.

They joke about the “holiday” and eat candy the rest of the evening, and Stiles feels guilty that he gets tired so early. He really tries to at least stay awake for the rest of Die Hard 4, but obviously in vain, because when he wakes up later, the house is quiet and dark.

Of course Jackson would leave him sleeping on the couch. He’d be mad about it, but in the dim light of the lamp, he can see the new toothbrush and pair of pajama pants sitting on the coffee table.

It’s a relief to change out of his jeans, but he leaves his shirt on, feeling a bit chilly. He quickly brushes his teeth in the huge bathroom, and almost heads back out to the couch. But he hesitates in the hallway, and decides to take a detour and peek into Jackson’s bedroom instead.

The door is already ajar, so Stiles just pushes it all the way open. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, but when they do, he actually takes a step closer in surprise. Jackson is on his side, curled around the teddy bear, his face nuzzled against the top of its head.

 _Oh god_ , Stiles thinks. _That’s too cute for me to deal with._

He’s across the room before he even realizes what he’s doing. He gently tugs the bear out of Jackson’s arms, and slides into its place as he says, “If you wanted to cuddle with me, all you had to do was ask.”

Jackson makes a quiet noise as Stiles fits himself against his chest. “I was hoping for more than that,” he says quietly.

Stiles, being who he is, automatically thinks of sex, but he’s pretty sure that’s not it.

Sure enough, Jackson huffs out a laugh. “That’s _not_ what I meant,” he says, obviously hearing Stiles’ heart rate go up. “I had planned to get reservations to this really nice restaurant, and invite you to come with me. Then, if it went well, I’d ask you out on a real date. Everybody vetoed that idea,” he says wryly.

“You wanted to go on a date with me?” Stiles asks curiously, not quite believing it.

“I want to go on a lot of dates with you,” Jackson says. “I wanted to ask you out today, but I couldn’t quite work up the nerve. I’ve just never been sure how you felt about me,” he says quietly.

“I’ve a crush on you since high school,” Stiles says in a rush. “I’ve been trying to get over it, but I’m really glad I didn’t.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, either,” Jackson says, tipping his chin down and kissing Stiles softly. “So that’s a yes on the date?”

“Obviously,” Stiles says, lips trailing along Jackson’s jaw.

“Then it looks like I managed to ask you out on Valentine’s day after all,” Jackson says, amused.

“And looks like _I_ got a boyfriend for Valentine’s,” Stiles says smugly, and kisses Jackson again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
